User talk:Grandmadotson
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Catfish page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mndarrr (talk) 07:28, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for adding the the info to the fish pages. Feel free to add the to those pages. Just make sure it's the only fish that can be caught in that location with that lure :) just put by both. <3 Mel Hood (talk) 00:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) We updated the Fan Favorites page earlier with how we're selecting each fan favorite location. When you find the best spot out of all the ones listed, can you be sure to mark fan favorite by the bait you used as well as the location? That way we can remove the name of the bait from the locations list - it'll make the pages cleaner and easier to read. Mndarrr (talk) 05:23, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Fan Favorite Hey - I saw your last few edits are adding some weird text to the pages and I was curious how you were adding them. Mndarrr (talk) 08:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Columns Whenever you see things like on pages that's how we create the columns that make it easier to browse the pages. So if you see any of those, please leave them up for us <3 Mndarrr (talk) 22:21, September 16, 2013 (UTC) No worries! I figured it was an accidental removal :D Thats why I left you a message. I usually use the source editor tab so my screens may look a little different than yours if you're using the visual editor. Thanks for everything you do around here! It takes a lot of people to keep this wiki up and running and I'm happy you've decided to stick around and keep helping us Mndarrr (talk) 21:21, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Just wanted to pop by and say THANK YOU for all of your hard work on those Shop Pages! They look great! I fixed a few of the time potion links for you. (✿◠‿◠) Mel Hood (talk) 03:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Thanks for all your work on the new locations! Just thought I'd let you know that Bei'er Lake is in Mongolia, not China so the plant totals are there already, but in a different place! Anna2405 (talk) 05:35, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh! That water template is for the water monsters... hmm I may need to swap things around for that. I can see that causing problems I guess. For now the regular water template is under "Water Bucket" but give me a sec and i'll move it. Mndarrr (talk) 23:21, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty - its all fixed now! We can use "Water" and it'll show us the water bucket. I updated all the pages the old one linked to so we're all good now. I'm glad you caught that!! Mndarrr (talk) 23:31, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out - it should've just linked to the regular Wishing Well page so I fixed the link. <3 Mndarrr (talk) 02:27, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Categories The categories box on the right side of the editing screen helps us group the pages together easier. The only thing we should give the "Quests" category name to is quest pages. If a drink is used in a quest, we just list that quest name on the item page itself under "Uses". I hope that answers your question! Red links The red links just mean that a page doesn't exist - so the link goes to nowhere. Normally you see those because the link was typed in incorrectly, or we have called the page something different than what was written (like you saw that link for "London Wishing Well" when it shouldve just been "Wishing Well"). Sometimes its because the page hasnt been created yet and we need one. As far as I know we dont have a page for 'gifts' or the daily mail system, but we probably should make a page about it at some point. If you see red links, and you know how to fix them - the go ahead and fix it. If you're not sure what to do, you can leave them alone or message one of us if you're really concerned. We have special pages that automatically create lists for the broken links, so we can easily go through and fix them. ( ) We try to go through those every so often and fix things, but the lists are VERY long! Haha. Mndarrr (talk) 23:44, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh - I just checked that red link on the eggnog page. The page was moved and no redirect was left behind, which is what created the red link. I'm going to add that back to the eggnog page and fix the link for it. Looks like all the Frost Fayre 2012 quests may have that issue so I'll try to go through and fix them. Mndarrr (talk) 23:47, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Random question - was this page a page you created to test something? The Smelly Goblin or is that a quest of some sort that we missed? Mndarrr (talk) 01:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Oooh! Alrighty - yeah I had no idea cause it wasnt linked to anything and I havent played the NB yet. I started a .com account last week when all the building troubles started and have been halted :D Thanks! Mndarrr (talk) 02:28, March 30, 2014 (UTC) It looks like someone just used the curly brackets we normally use on templates, instead of the regular square brackets we use for links. I'll search through and see if I can fix them, but if you find any just change these to these and Mndarrr (talk) 05:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Templates My last message was in response to the one you posted about how some pages were showing weird messages about "This page is a list of all the content released..." because someone was linking the page as a template instead of as a link. Here's how the stuff looks: Template curly brackets: The Hay item was released as part of the Category:Update January 30, 2014 game update. Link square brackets: The Hay item was released as part of the Category:Update January 30, 2014 game update. It's exactly the same text, just with different brackets. All a "template" does is show all the content on the page it links to, like peeking through a window to another page. So when we use the template { brackets up there it shows what is written on that category page. The icon pictures that are showing up in the recipe box are templates too. Check out the Template:Apple page if you want to see how we did it. That page is just a picture of an apple, sized really small (40px), with a "link=Apple" added to the picture so if you click on the picture it takes you to the Apple page. Easy to make! You've done harder stuff all over the place! -But- we put it on a "Template:" page instead of a normal one so that we could put copies of that page (little Apple shaped icons) all over the wiki like this: . All you're seeing there is whatever we posted on that Template:Apple wiki page. We use templates for things that we know we're going to post over and over again. I hope that helps explain the differences and how the templates work. Mndarrr (talk) 09:48, March 30, 2014 (UTC) That's perfect!! I was cooking dinner earlier and realized we didnt tell you how to do the pages with multiple recipes - lol! You nailed it! <3 It might get funky looking on the pages with three or four recipes, but there are only a few of those so we might be able to dump them into columns or something to make it look a little better. We can play with the layouts and see what looks best when we get to those. Mndarrr (talk) 07:14, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Don't pay attention to me today, I realized we didnt have the level unlock info posted on most of the pages so I'm going through to do that while my .com girly is still new. Haha, almost EVERYTHING unlocks at level 5. Mndarrr (talk) 08:56, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Shop Locations On things like the Green Dye just listed that it could be purchased at shops because keeping up with regular shop inventory wasn't something we could do. The devs tend to rotate that stuff around all the time, and our biggest concern has been straightening out the quest orders and making sure new content gets posted. We need to have a decent system of keeping track and updating all those pages if that is something that you want to add. If we could come up with a way to list out shop locations on each shop type page Tailor's Shop and have some sort of routine updating system that includes updating the tailor's shop page for that location and the pages for each item that can be purchased there - then that would work. It's a lot of editing though. Mndarrr (talk) 06:21, April 6, 2014 (UTC)